The Chinese patent application No. 201110088661.0 titled “A Multi-thread Processor and Method for Realizing the Functions of a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and a GPU (Graphics Processing Unit)” discloses an MVP processor capable of realizing CPU and GPU functions, wherein the MVP processor is correspondingly efficient in graphic processing due to a special hardware graphic processing part and a hybrid CPU and GPU thread. However, in the processor, in the case of graphic processing and particularly in the case of the running of a shader thread, once texture detail is involved, the thread also needs to send a request to a texture unit outside of an MVP core and waits for the texture unit to return data, but the texture unit usually require data from an external memory, process the data and then return the data to the thread that sent the texture request. In the process, the thread waits for the data to return. As the thread is running, the thread actually occupies a processing time slot of the core but takes no action in the waiting process, and then the resources are wasted and the energy is consumed. As the data return time is relatively long, the thread usually have longer delay, and even the shader thread may be stopped. Consequently, the efficiency of a programmable unified shader pipeline can be reduced and the performances of the processor can be degraded.